


The kids you used to love

by sydsometimeswrites



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, Possible Character Death, Sort Of, ig? they talk abt it, its just angst im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydsometimeswrites/pseuds/sydsometimeswrites
Summary: Tommy thinks about things as his probably last day on the SMP comes to a close...(Probably more of a character study but you know how it is)
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	The kids you used to love

This is it. 

It had been a week of almost-lasts. Not quite sure if anything was permanent or how much longer either of them would be around. The week had steamrolled on, unrelenting as always. Tommy found himself sharply aware of each passing minute, each time he entered somewhere and each time he left. 

It was all ending tomorrow. He and Tubbo versus Dream, like it had been months ago. In that strange forever summer of wars and revolution. He and Tubbo versus Dream, like it should have been. Not dragging anyone else into it. 

It was a near unwinnable fight. They both knew that, deep down. Mostly accepted that it was the last fight. Last walk on the prime path, last hop through the nether portal, last time they’d sit on the bench, watching the sunset. There weren’t many discs left in Tommy’s ender chest. Cat and Mellohi had been absent from it for what felt like ages, so he grabbed instead. 

The sky had lit up cotton-candy pink by the time he and Tubbo made their way to the bench, bleeding into soft lavender and warm orange. They were both exhausted, spending all of their last day squeezing in a few more things. Saying goodbye. Figuring out what to take where and what to leave with who. (The latter was easier, with how few things they both owned and how few people were actually on their side.) Tommy, to his however-small credit, had tried apologizing, even leaving signs around when he took from people with promises of paying them back. Promises he wasn’t sure he’d be able to keep, but were important all the same. 

The notes were floating across the scene as Tubbo leaned against Tommy. The bench had been the one single constant through all of it. Shifting alliances, exiles, the discs, three wars and deaths for a country the two had given whatever had been left of their childhood to. Tommy wanted to say something. Try and crack a joke, say something positive, anything to distract from what it really was. 

Instead they both sat and watched the sunset, dipping lower and lower. If he thought hard enough, Tommy could imagine that he’d stopped it. That the two of them could exist, frozen in this moment forever, two best friends sharing what could very well be the final moment of peace they get. The sun seemed to stay a moment longer, as if it were almost saying goodbye as well. It would rise again in the morning and set the next day, but who could say if they’d be there to see it? That they’d end up sitting on this bench watching that one like they’d watched so many others? 

Eventually it slipped behind the horizon, the dark velvet of night sweeping in to replace it, stars spread across it like salt on a kitchen table. They stayed, Tubbo still resting on Tommy’s shoulder, height difference the same as it always had been. If they had any hope of getting sleep they’d need to head in soon. Neither of them moved, even though they both knew that. The house was cold anyways, repairs hastily made, remodeling left for another time. 

Before he could ask something, he glanced down to see Tubbo fast asleep. He looked young, but Tommy was suddenly hit with the fact that they were. They’d fucked up, of course they had, made mistakes and lived through the consequences but no one had ever stopped them from fighting in wars, from taking political positions beyond their years, from leading revolutions, from being spies, from exiling and being exiled. No one stopped them and here they were. Left with unfinished business. Tommy sighed, vaguely wondering if he’d end up like Ghostbur, memories like a moth-eaten cloth. 

At least they weren’t going down without a fight, whatever they came to face in the morning. Neither would let the other go without them, neither would let the other go down without them. Tommy and Tubbo, package deal, clingy duo extraordinaire. Well, it would be alright. He’d tried everything, walked through literal hell, made amends where he could. Tubbo and him were going to be okay, whether that was here on the smp or whatever happened next. Tommy’s eyes drifted shut as he heard the final notes of the disc float to his ears. As he fell asleep, he wondered if someone would come and retrieve it someday. 

  
  


The morning came, the sun peeking out behind them, from the direction of their fallen country. It’s rays were blocked by the tree behind the bench, casting shadows on the two sleeping boys. The scene was still, no explosions rocking the ground, no affectionate yelling. Just the two of them, asleep on their bench, and if anyone walking past on early morning business saw the two of them, they let them sleep, let them seem like kids for a few minutes longer. 

**Author's Note:**

> idk i speedran this is like twenty minutes bc im nervous for today
> 
> sorry about any errors, hope you enjoyed me being angsty!


End file.
